1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a micro-grid system including an electric power load. In particular, the present invention relates to a micro-grid system including an electric power load, which is capable of independently operating electric power loads based on a representative load pattern depending on characteristics of the loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has been paid to the reliability of supply of power after the wide-area power outage that occurred in 2011. In order to ensure the reliability of supply of power, it is necessary to construct power plants additionally or reduce electrical power loads. However, since the addition construction of power plants involves huge costs and it is not easy to reduce the electric power loads, efficient ways to relocate the supply and consumption of power in the entire power network is attracting attention. A micro-grid system is one of such ways to relocate the supply and consumption of power.
As a small-scaled power supply system including one or more distributed power sources and one or more electric power loads, the micro-grid system is an active power distribution system which has the ability to determine and operate the consumption and supply of power independently. The micro-grid system is able to improve the reliability of domestic power system through efficient use and consumption of power of. Particularly, the micro-grid system is able to provide an independent operation function for itself to maximize the reliability of supply of power within a micro-grid system range. An example of a place where such a micro-grid system can be easily constructed may include a campus, a military unit or the like. In particular, it is possible for the campus to obtain effects of improvement of reliability of supply of power in addition to saving of electric bills.
The existing micro-grid system is constructed to include various kinds of distribution power sources whose outputs are adjusted in such a way to maximize the operating profits of the micro-grid system. Determining the outputs of the distribution powers requires prediction data such as information on electric power loads, weather, environments, and so on. However, for the electric power loads, load prediction data in the micro-grid systems are required and it is, therefore, essential to construct a load prediction system.
The load prediction system predicts a load demand based on past load history data. Accordingly, if a new electric power load is added to the existing-constructed micro-grid system, the past load history data become useless and new load prediction data accumulated for the added electric power load are required. In other words, when the configuration of the existing micro-grid system is changed, it is not possible to flexibly cope with this change.